


something like a fanfare

by penlex



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Kissing, Other, Presumed Dead, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Venom tries to let Eddie know he's still there.





	something like a fanfare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beware_The_Ravenstag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Ravenstag/gifts).



> prompt: the run-and-kiss trope
> 
> Title from Troye Sivan's "Bloom"

The first time it happens, Eddie is on the very edge of wakefulness and he thinks it’s just a painfully sweet dream. It’s a phantom feeling, the tingling you get when someone else is in your space but not quite touching you, or when someone you really like did touch you and now they’ve stopped but your body keeps reminding you of where they were. It feels like a warm ghost, like an extra vivid sense memory. It feels like strong arms around him, and a too-long tongue in his mouth. 

Eddie jerks awake at the sensations, and then they are gone. He checks, just in case, to see if he can feel Venom’s presence inside him. He can’t. He doesn’t get out of bed that day.

The second time it happens Eddie is at Mrs. Chen’s. He passes the candy section, a whole isle dedicated to the stuff and over half of it chocolate. He wonders if buying some would make him feel better or worse. It always helped him a little when his relationships ended before, but those were obviously all a little different. Those were with other humans for one. And more importantly, all of them are still alive.

As Eddie struggles to make a decision in front of the chocolate, he feels the tickle of a touch at his temples. And then, more solidly, the gentle brush of deadly claws through his hair to hold him at the back of his head and neck. A phantom chest that’s broader and firmer than his own presses against him from the front, and then the smooth hardness of those wicked fangs against his lips. Eddie closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Maybe he’s going crazy from some terrible combination of trauma and grief, but he’s beyond caring. There’s only the brush of tongue this time, pointed and wet, before it’s all gone again.

Eddie cries in the candy isle, and buys the chocolate.

The third time it happens it lasts longer, but Eddie still hasn’t heard or seen any trace of Venom. He’s almost certain he’s going around the bend now, but he doesn’t see much point in doing anything about it. What doc would believe what Eddie’s problem is anyway? He’d get anti-psychotics much stronger than he actually needs probably. No thanks. Besides, Eddie misses Venom so much he feels like he’s got giant chunks out of him. Most of the time he doesn’t care if he’s hallucinating, he just wants to feel Venom with him again even if it’s not real.

Eddie is on the couch, drinking a few too many beers and watching a rom com on TV. He doesn’t know why he’s doing that. Maybe just to torture himself, like he’s not fucked enough without his own help. The plane that the love interest was meant to be getting on has just taken off, and the heroine is crying picturesquely in front of the airport windows. She turns around and there he is, with his luggage, probably in everyone’s way. She runs, and he abandons his shit on the floor and runs too, and they meet and they kiss and the camera pans around them in a big dramatic 360 shot as the music crescendos.

And right then, Eddie feels one huge claw at his hip and one that puts pressure against the bottom of his chin. He lifts it up, even though surely there’s nothing there. And then he feels that tongue slide into his mouth and he opens to it and he closes his eyes and makes out with empty air. It feels to Eddie like it was barely a second, but when he finally accepts that the hallucination is over and opens his eyes the credits are already underway.

The fourth time, Eddie almost thinks he’s dreaming again. He feels arms around him again, warm, warmer than the arms of human men. This time there’s a voice. Eddie can’t make out any words, but he knows in his gut that it’s Venom.

It’s then that Eddie begins to think he might not be crazy.

He buys a  _lot_ more chocolate.

It’s on his lunch break one day that Eddie hears Venom’s voice again while he’s wide awake. There are no words again, or at least none recognizable to Eddie. It’s just a rumbling that separates itself from his thoughts and grabs for his attention. He gives it without hesitation.

“Hey, V,” he whispers, still cautious of breaking his own heart by believing something too good to be true. “I missed you.”

A squeeze of warm phantom arms around his waist and the wet slide of an invisible pointed tongue just under his jaw answer him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chill with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/penlex)!


End file.
